Face Down
by Angel-Raie
Summary: Inuyasha is beating Kagome badly. What is this Sesshoumaru is her new savior? Songfic to 'face down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Rated:T Just in case.
1. Face Down'

**Face Down **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**_

_**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy **_

_**One look puts the rhythm in my hand. **_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around **_

_**I see what's going down. **_

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he had the feeling he need to check up on his little brother's group. He didn't want to admit it but it had to do with that miko that traveled with his little brother. She didn't know it but she interested him, she stands up to him without fear and she has a very fiery sprit. He finally came to the open area where the group was sitting.

Kagome was sitting in that odd thing he had heard her call it a 'sleeping bag' she was putting something on her face and his half brother was glaring at her and he was still griping at her he could hear. "I told you not to flirt with that mangy wolf. This is all your fault Kagome you got what you deserved talking bad about Kikyo again. Now stop that stupid crying you idiot. It is not like this was the first time."

That was when he saw the tears pouring down her face and the stuff she was putting on looked like the color of skin. She was sitting there with the kit looking at her with tears in his eyes saying something. Sesshoumaru had to strain his ears to hear. "I am so sorry mama. I tried to keep him away I am just not strong enough yet. Please don't be mad at me I love you."

"Oh Shippo I still love you and it isn't you fault it is just what Inuyasha says it was my fault." Kagome released a new stream of tears.

Sesshoumaru decided to make his presents known. He walked out of the tree line and said "good evening little brother." Inuyasha jumped up and stood in front of the still crying Kagome.

"What do you want you bastard. If you are here to steal Tetseiga you will..." he was cut short by a small 'sit' from Kagome. She walked up to him and spoke "may we help you Lord Sesshoumaru, is Rin sick?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and her sad smile. She was trying to look happy, but failing miserably. Inuyasha jumped up and started yelling "What did you do that for Bitch, you will pay for that later." Kagome whimpered and the scent of fear was radiating off of her. This confused Sesshoumaru she was fearing her 'friend' more that himself.

Sesshoumaru spoke "I am wanting to join our groups into one. Thus we have a larger chance to kill and defeat Naraku."

"Hell no" was all Inuyasha said. Kagome spoke up and said in a very small voice "maybe it would do us some good Inuyasha if they are here we would have a better chance to defeat Naraku."

"Oh so now you are siding with my brother what next are you going to tell me you want Kouga and his stupid group. Well if you get to have Sesshoumaru in the group then I get to have Sesshoumaru the I get to have Kikyo join."

"But Inuyasha I..." she saw the look in his eyes that said 'I promise pain' "ok it is fine." She was backing off. Then she turned around to Sesshoumaru and said "when will you be back with Rin, Jaken and..." "Ah-Un is his name, the dragon." Sesshoumaru offered. "Oh thank you. So um.. When will they be here?" Kagome asked awkwardly."I will go get them they are only about a mile south of here." "Oh" was all Kagome said.

"Well I am gonna go and get Kikyo I'll be back in a little while." Inuyasha took off toward the east. Kagome looked relieved and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Would you like some company on you way to get your group Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"If you don't mind I would." Sesshoumaru said to the surprise of the entire group. Kagome picked up Shippo. "Kagome please be careful, and be back soon you know Inuyasha he won't be happy when you get back." Sango pleaded. "I will Sango."

With that they were off. To get the rest of Sesshoumaru's group.

"Why do stay with my brother when he makes you cry so much?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I really don't want to talk about it, on day I may, just not now." Kagome replied with downcast eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin missed you so much Master Jaken is being really mean to me and I didn't even do nothing to him except make him pretty with flower. Isn't he pretty, Lord Sesshoumaru?" A young girl said as she attached her self to Sesshoumaru's pant leg, with a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said "I missed you too Rin and I'll have to punish Jaken for being mean to you can help decide what to do with him ok?"

"Ok Lord Sesshoumaru. Who is the beautiful lady behind you? Oh wait I know you are Lady Kagome I remember." "Yea that is me and I don't think you have met my son Shippo." Kagome said. "Oh hello Shippo Rin's name is Rin. Kagome will you help me pack up our camp Jaken doesn't like to help Rin." "Yes I will help and Shippo can stay here and talk to Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Ok" Rin and Shippo said at the same time. **_  
_**

"Kit why is it that she fears my half brother more than she does me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Shippo gulped and stepped back just a little and let out a breath. "I will tell you but you can't tell mama I told you ok?" "I won't" Sesshoumaru said. Shippo started "for a while now Inuyasha has been going to Kikyo and asking her to be his mate. Kagome was out for a walk and came upon the conversation...

_Flashback_

"_Kikyo you are the only one for me Kagome is only a reminder to me of you, you are the only one I will ever really love. I want you to be my mate and take her place in the group. She won't be missed except by the stupid kitsune but we can get rid of him easily. Just tell me that you love me to."_

_Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes he didn't mean it when he said he loved her._

_End Flashback_

"She fears him because of that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "No she is scared because of what he did after he caught her it all happened about two months ago. After Inuyasha caught her there he took her and beat her badly," Shippo started to cry. "She begged him to stop after he did he bent down to her and whispered to her and said that she deserved everything he did to her. He had beat her right before you got there for talking badly to Kikyo. She puts on some stuff called 'makeup' to cover up the bruises that he has given her. Please don't tell her I told you." Sesshoumaru surprised both of them when he gave Shippo a small hug and told him it would all be ok. He promised.

_**  
Cover up with make up in the mirror **_

_**tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**_

"Lady Kagome what is the stuff on your face?" Rin asked. "It is nothing to worry about Rin it is called makeup and where I come from girls wear it all the time."

"Ok" was Rin's only response. Once the camp was now packed up the girls walked up to Sesshoumaru and Shippo with Jaken pulling Ah-Un along. Kagome noticed something seemed wrong it seemed Sesshoumaru was looking at her in a weird way as if he was looking to see if she was lying about something. She just ignored it.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin and Kagome and picked up Rin and sat her on Ah-Un, then he repeated the action on Shippo, then he told Jaken to get on, and he did. Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome and picked her up and jumped straight up in the air causing Kagome to squeak and wrap her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and shut her eyes tight "open your eyes so you can see the land...Kagome"

She listened to him and opened her eyes. The view was breath-taking. They landed in the middle of Inuyasha, and the others' camp, too soon for Kagome's taste. Inuyasha and Kikyo were on the other side of the camp cuddling to the disgust of the others in the clearing. Inuyasha looked away from Kikyo and looked directly to Kagome. "We need to talk." that was all he said as he started to walk away expecting Kagome to automatically follow him. She did knowing what was coming.

Shippo looked helplessly to Sesshoumaru who held an impassive face. A tear slipped down Shippo's cheek and Sesshoumaru spoke "Shippo why don't you take Rin and go pick flowers and dress Jaken up real nice and pretty." Shippo looked to Rin who held a large smile on her face as she grabbed Shippo's hand and took off.

Sesshoumaru went in the opposite direction Inuyasha and Kagome went leaving behind a smug looking priests, Kikyo, and two very worried friends of Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"I told you that it was your fault and now my good for nothing brother is now in our group. Why did you want him to join Kagome, do you think he can save you from me, well do you." She slowly shook her head 'no' "LIAR you are lying to me Kagome and I don't like it." He hit her hard across the face and she fell to the ground with a now pissed Inuyasha standing over her.

He looked down at her and kicked her in the ribs hearing a disturbing crack and she coughed up blood. He started beating her severely. Just when Kagome thought that this time Inuyasha would kill her he stopped and seemed to take a long breath as if he smelled something, or someone, that spooked him. He helped her to her feet and whispered into her ear, "I love you and no one else ever will."

She looked up to him and asked in a small, hoarse voice, "then why do you hurt me?" Inuyasha just let her go and started back to camp to sit with Kikyo again.

With Sesshoumaru watching this scene play out

He arrived to see the first hit his little brother gave the miko girl, he felt a small rise in her powers then it was as if the girl was blocking her powers from hurting the man that was hurting her. He heard Inuyasha shout out accusations about why the girl wanted him to join the group, it sickened him that his stupid brother would hurt such a kind, caring, beautiful person...where did that train of thought come from? He wasn't sure.

He silently looked on as his brother kicked the girl and beat her his demon was screaming in the end to go to the girls safety and make sure that bastard never touched her again. He lost control over masking his scent and aura and Inuyasha noticed and quickly made his escape back to the camp. Sesshoumaru walked up to the battered and bloody Kagome.

She was barely conscious and she shook from breathing her miko powers were already going to work on her internal wounds as well as her external ones. He watched on in awe as she fully recovered in front of his eyes all except a large bruise on her face and one on her arm. He gently bent down and brushed a lock of midnight black hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek until her beautiful brown eyes met his golden ones. She did her best to give him a strong smile, but failed miserably.

_**  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. **_

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and said "now I understand the fear. Get up we are leaving you are not staying with that abusive bastard any longer" Kagome looked at him with large eyes and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru I have no where else to go Inuyasha destroyed the well as my very first punishment for something I have done to Kikyo. You see my Lord I am stuck here with him."

"You, and your kit Shippo will be coming to live with me in my castle and we shall hunt for jewel shards on our own it will of course be up to you. If you must you can stay here with him."

"I will come it is much better than having the hell beat out of you all the time, but Lord Sesshoumaru can my friends come and visit sometimes, please?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's face and couldn't say no if he had to this once strong woman was now turned into a weak scared girl. "Yes Kagome they may come anytime they please but we must tell Inuyasha." Kagome ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug, Kagome was shocked that she was not only alive but being embraced back by the emotionless demon lord.

With that they started off to the camp.**__**

I see the way you go and say your right again, 

**_say your right again  
heed my lecture _**

"Inuyasha I am going to go with Sesshoumaru. You have Kikyo so you don't need me any-" smack Inuyasha had hit her hard blood fell from her now busted lip. Rin and Shippo both started to cry from the hit that Inuyasha just delivered to Kagome. "Bitch you aren't going anywhere. I love you don't you love me?"

"I used to Inuyasha but you picked Kikyo and you hit me. I don't love you anymore." While she was speaking she started to move away from Inuyasha and she was thinking 'where is Sesshoumaru he needs to take the children away from here please hurry up.'

_**Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found. **_

Sesshoumaru was walking back to camp when he smelled Rin and Shippo's tears and Kagome's blood. Thinking the worst he took off at a run toward his little brother's and his old/new group. Once he got there the sight was horrendous Inuyasha had killed the monk and demon slayer, Kagome had put a barrier around Rin and Shippo. Kikyo had an arrow through her heart and Inuyasha was going after Kagome with claws extended with the intent to kill. Kagome was not running she was to injured to run.

Rin and Shippo were screaming and sobbing into each others embrace. Kagome looked at Shippo and said "cover your eyes both of you." Inuyasha was on her he was sitting on her stomach and punching her in the face. Sesshoumaru was enraged there was a barrier around his brother and Kagome preventing him from getting close to her.

Sesshoumaru called for Ah-Un and Jaken he knew they would be there as soon as they could. He watched on, trying to find a way to get to the little Miko that had somehow found herself a place in his heart. He had seen his brother punch her once more and there was a flare in her power. **_  
_**

_**Face down in the dirt she says,**_

_**this doesn't hurt she says **_

_**I finally had enough.. **_

Kagome screamed right before she shot out a beautiful silver light from her hand and it shot into Inuyasha. He yelled as the light burned him he looked at Kagome who had tears rolling down her face she spoke softly to him "Inuyasha I am not going to kill you but I want you to feel the emotional pain you have put me through, you are lucky I haven't decided to put you in physical pain. Now go back to Kaede and don't ever talk to me, Rin, or Shippo ever again. Do you understand?" **__**

Face down in the dirt she says,

_**this doesn't hurt she says **_

_**I finally had enough.. **_

With in a few seconds Inuyasha had her down once again and was trying to punch her the Barrier around them broke and Inuyasha was thrown against a large tree and was knocked unconscious. Sesshoumaru stood over her and helped her to her feet.

**_  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _**

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru around the neck and kissed his cheek dropping the barrier that was around Rin and Shippo before she fell unconscious. Sesshoumaru set her down on Ah-Un and walked over to the fallen demon slayer and monk. Shippo ran over to him and jumped onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "they died trying to stop Inuyasha...They gave their lives for Kagome and it didn't help. Now they are dead." Shippo finished with a sniff.

_**  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **_

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and swiped it through Sango and Miroku they were instantly back to life. He set them both on Kirara. He flew beside Ah-Un and Kirara on their way to the Western Lands.

_**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.  
**_

What was next to come on their journey, maybe love for those who are broke or maybe despair.

_**Face down in the dirt she says,**_

_**this doesn't hurt she says **_

_**I finally had enough.. **_

**Author's Note: Hey everyone it is me, Sesshoumaru-Angel-09, if you want another Chapter to this story please tell me in a review or email me. I really want to know. Or if you didn't like it Please tell me, I prefer constructive criticism, please. **

**Thank and I love you all. **

Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09_  
_


	2. Miss You'

**Face Down **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Miss you by Blink 182 or the show Inuyasha.**_

**Thank all of you who reviewed please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Miss you **

**_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue_**

Kagome awoke in her new room. It was beautiful it started with yellow and went to orange the slowly faded into the deepest red she had ever seen. The bed she was laying in was a deep black with silver ivy and flowers embroidered all over it. She look around at the other furniture that was all around the room there was a small shelf with a few old books and scrolls on it, there was a beautiful desk with a black ivy painted on it, it matched all four doors that were in her room she heard a knock on the door that was directly in front of her. She told the person on the other side "come in." Sesshoumaru walked in and looked over Kagome.

He noticed the bruises on her face were still black and blue and shining. He walked over to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face and looked at the busted lip Inuyasha had given her. He ran his finger over her lip and she whimpered and flinched away. "I am sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you feeling ok you drained you energy by placing the barrier around you and the half breed and the one around Rin and Shippo. Not to mention the emotion and physical strain the bastard half brother of mine put on you."

"I think I will be ok. I am doing better but I wish I could have protected Sango and Miroku they died for me and I couldn't do anything to protect them. I am so useless." (A/N: She doesn't know about Sango and Miroku sorry for interrupting if you already knew that but jic I wanted to make sure) She said. Sesshoumaru growled lowly and Kagome flinched away form him and put her arms up defensively. "Please don't hit me I am sorry. What ever I did I am sorry."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said "I wasn't going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. I growled because of what you said about being useless. You are very useful you are mother to the kitsune and a mother figure to Rin. For the short time she has known you she already looks to you as a mother even though she is too embarrassed to ask you to be her mother." he surprised Kagome when he half smiled at her.

She smiled back and it was a true smile she said " Does she really want me to be her mother too, or are you just saying that?"

"Yes she has talked to me about it before she just doesn't want to offend you, or make you angry. You see." Kagome raised an eyebrow at what he just said she would never be angry at a child for wanting her to be its mother, especially Rin the little girl had made a herself a place in Kagome's heart.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would you be angry if I asked her if I could be her mother?" she asked him nervously. He nodded and said "Rin will be so happy that you have asked her."

Kagome smiled at him and spoke "what time is it exactly? I need to go back to where Sango and Miroku fell and..and..b-bury th-them." she said while try not to sob, at which she was failing miserably.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her and let her cry...a little...before he said, "Kagome I have something for you that I hope you will like but it is down stairs in the dinning room. Do you want to go see it?" She couldn't speak through her tears so she just nodded and Sesshoumaru helped her off the bed and helped her balance.

They started down the stairs and made their way into the dinning room.

**_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me_**

Kagome's jaw dropped there sitting beside Rin and Shippo was Sango, with Kirara on her lap, and Miroku right beside her. Once they both noticed Kagome, Sango was up and at Kagome's side giving her the biggest hug ever. Miroku came over and gave her a hug and Sesshomaru's voice stopped his hand's journey down to Kagome's bottom, "monk if you value your hand you will stop right there." Kagome pulled away from Miroku and gave Sesshoumaru a look that said 'thank you' then they all sat down as lunch was server.

Once everyone was finished Kagome asked Sesshoumaru "Lord Sesshoumaru is there a place where we may bathe. Please."

"Yes I will have a maid show you where to go I trust you are going to take Rin and Shippo with you and the demon slayer."

"Yes we will my Lord but what about Miroku? He has been known to spy."

"I will assign one of my guards to watch over him if he makes a move to open the door of the hot spring with you all in it he will be brought straight to me and I will let the demon slayer take care of him." Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru sent for a maid. She walked in and Kagome noticed was actually pretty she was young but pretty. She had a wolf gray hair with black streaks, it looked as if she had heavy eyeliner but it was her demonic markings, she had silver eyes that looked kind and she wore a beautiful smile on her face. She was dressed in a simple black kimono and when she spoke she had a very light voice that caught your attention easily.

"My lady my name is Sakura will you follow me to the hot springs." she asked. "Yes we will be right behind you." Kagome nodded to Sesshoumaru to excuse her self, Sango, and the children. He nodded back and they were off to the hot spring.

Once they arrived at the hot spring with and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes it was beautiful and the flows that surrounded it. It was like being out side in a natural hot spring but this one had a 10 foot tall water fall that was used for a shower type thing and it was also used to circulate the water. It was beautiful to say the least.

Sakura told Kagome that she was going to go get all of them a new kimono that they could change into after their bath. She said she would be back in an hour.

All of them stripped off their clothes, Kagome helping Rin and Shippo, and got into the spring Kagome ducking under the water until all you could see was her head. She resurfaced and asked Sango to help her wash the children. Sango started washing Shippo's hair and Kagome started to wash Rin's hair. Once the children were clean Kagome wrapped them both in a towel then got them dressed in the clothes that Sakura had brought back in to them.

Kagome asked Rin if she knew where to find Sesshoumaru she said yes and Kagome told them to go and bug him a lot just for her, and with that they were off, leaving her and Sango to talk.

"So what did Inuyasha do once Miroku and I died." Sango said it so freely and Kagome just shuddered all the way through what Sango had said.

Kagome replied " I thought you two might have been knocked unconscious y-you two really died? But h-how? Oh did Sesshoumaru used his sword.?" "Yea he did he brought us back then placed us on Kirara so we could ride back to the castle." Kagome was shocked that he did or that he would really care...even just a little bit."

"Yea he must have figured out what Miroku and I tried to do. I am so sorry Kagome that we couldn't..." she couldn't finish her statement. Kagome told her that it was ok once she let down her barrier Sesshoumaru saved her. They were finally done and Kagome said she was going to go rescue Sesshoumaru from the children, and Sango would go and save Miroku from his 'guard'. They said they would definitely meet in the dojo later to spar with each other, Kagome had been training in secret to try and make herself stronger so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to beat her but she just couldn't fight him.

**_  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
_**

Kagome walked the halls looking for some indication of where Sesshoumaru and the children were and she finally came across someone she knew all to well, Jaken. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, "um Jaken do you know where Lord Sesshoumaru is?"

"Wench my Lord is in his study and doesn't need to be bothered by _wenches like you._" Kagome knew that simple statement shouldn't have hurt her but it brought back memories of Inuyasha and how he used to talk to her. She felt tears fill up her eyes and she looked away. About that time Sakura came up to Kagome and said she would show her where her lord was.

Once they got to a large double door made of what looked like black painted wood with the night sky and a pair of dog demons that were in their full forms howling at the crescent moon. Sakura raised her hand to knock but before her hand made contact with the door they heard a very irritated lord say "Come. In"

Kagome smiled at Sakura and said she didn't have to come she could get back to what she was doing before having to help her. Sakura smiled at Kagome and bowed sightly to Kagome and walked away.

Kagome opened the doors that were in front of her and when she looked in she saw Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk and the children were running around and playing, like kids do. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome and noticed how beautiful she looked. She had a crimson red kimono on with a silver tiger and a black dragon fight on it wrapping around her petite waist, it had a silver and black obi and she wore black slippers. All in all he thought she was beautiful. Though he would not tell her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" he heard her call then the children noticed her and piled on her, and started to tickle her she was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face she tried to "L-lord S-sesshoumaru p-please help m-me I-I c-can't b-breath eep."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and both of the kids stopped and all three of them were staring at him as if he had grown a new head. He walked over to where the two children were still sitting on top of Kagome and lifted them off of her still smiling. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a big smile of her own.

Before she could say anything Jaken came in and squawked "Lord Sesshoumaru dinner will be ready in half an hour... what is that wench doing in here Lord Sesshoumaru she is a disgrace and should be put out of the house after lunch like the other..." smack Kagome had tears streaming down her face as she stood and ran out of the room then Sesshoumaru had hit Jaken hard and threw him into the wall (A/N: I don't hate Jaken but he deserved that)

Sesshoumaru went to look for Kagome, he told the children to 'make Jaken look really pretty for when Kagome sees him the next time.' he found Kagome about five minutes after he started to look for her and follow her scent. She was in the library sitting on one of his couches crying quietly to herself.

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down gently beside her so he wouldn't startle her. "Kagome you know Jaken doesn't know anything about you when he looks at you all he sees is a human."

Kagome snorted "and what exactly do you see Lord Sesshoumaru? In case you don't realize I am nothing but a _human._"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and laughed again and said "is that all you see yourself as just a 'human' you Kagome are the strongest miko I have ever seen in all of my years. Don't take such stupid words to heart, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him and asked "how can you make me feel so good with out saying so much...and I thought you didn't like humans."

"I don't like _weak_ humans and you my dear Kagome are anything but weak." Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. Sakura walked in and caught them in the embrace she said "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to I w-was just going t-to tell you that dinner is ready when you are." with that she turned around and left. "Well I guess we need to get down there, Kagome" Sesshoumaru said, then added if Jaken bothers you again tell me and he will be locked away in the dungeon or I will allow my guards to use him as target practice." Kagome nodded and they walked down and into the dinning room.

Sango and Miroku were already seated and waiting on Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Rin and Shippo told them what had happened with Jaken and how they weren't sure what happened after that. Sango then decided that they would spar some other time Kagome had all ready had a really bad day and tomorrow would be better anyway.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked into the dinning room side by side it was breathtaking they looked like they belonged together, and to Sango and Miroku's surprise Sesshoumaru looked happy and had a small smile on his face also. They sat down and the maids started to put food on the table.

After dinner was done Kagome started to put the children to bed but she couldn't pick up rin and shippo couldn't sit on her shoulder because of all the bruises and the soreness wasn't gone completely yet and when they tickled her earlier she was too distracted to feel the entirety of the pain. Stuck on what to do she was shocked when Sesshoumaru came over and pick up Rin in one arm and Shippo in the other. He looked over to Kagome and told her to come on.

They got to a very pink room it went form a light pink at the top and went gradually to hot pink. The room had a queen sized bed off to the right and on the left it had a vanity and dresser with a closet door and one corner of the room was covered in dolls of all shapes and sized. Sesshomaru asked if Shippo would mind staying in here with Rin since he didn't have a good room with furniture in it yet. Shippo agreed. Sesshoumaru placed both Rin and Shippo in the bed and Kagome sat down on the side and read them a short story and then kissed them both.

Shippo said "goodnight mama" Rin half asleep also said "goodnight mama" once she realized what she had said she instantly said "Rin is sorry Kagome Rin wasn't paying attention." Kagome made Rin look at her and she said " I don't mind Rin I would love it if you call me mama." Rin smiled and Kagome kissed her forehead and Shippo's then she and Sesshoumaru walked out their door and started down the hall.

You will be in the room you woke up in earlier. My room is right across from yours if you need me I will be there if you need me I will be there goodnight Kagome sleep well." he bent down and kissed her on the cheek, and walked into the room opposite hers.

Kagome walked into her room and changed into a black sleeping kimono with red cherry blossoms winding around it. She slipping into sleep almost instantly.

_**(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)**_

****Kagome's Dream...Nightmare

Inuyasha was coming over to her and he had his arms open and he was waiting on her to come to him when she refused something happened with his eyes and he went into rage. He started to hit her repeatedly like he use to. Kagome looked around for Sesshoumaru but he was nowhere to be found.

Inuyasha noticed her looking for something and he taunted "Kagome he isn't coming for you he doesn't know where you are. Isn't that sad your new 'love' isn't here to help you get away from me. I missed you Kags I love you remember that and I will be back for you and Sesshoumaru won't know where to find you at. You will die by my hand...understand." The whole time he was talking he was hitting her harder and harder.

End of Dream

Kagome awoke screaming her door was thrown open and Sesshoumaru rushed in and looked around he was panting and snarling looking for what had hurt Kagome. Miroku and Sango were looking in from the hall making sure Kagome was ok. Once they figured out it was only a nightmare they went back to their room.

Kagome looked up at a pink eyed Sesshoumaru and gave a small smile that didn't reach her tear-stained eyes. Sesshoumaru went over to her bed and sat down and put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest rubbing comforting circles on Kagome's back.

"What happened...was it a dream?" Sesshoumaru asked tightening his grip on her, but still not hurting her.

Kagome sniffed and said "I-it was Inu-Inuyasha he was hurting me again in my dream...it was so real Sesshoumaru." A new crop of tears started down her face. Sesshoumaru asked gently, "will you tell me about it Kagome? Please."

Kagome was shocked that he cared and that he said please but she told him the dream exactly the way it happened. Once she was finished she snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru feeling safe for the first time this night. She said in a very small voice "I am still so scared of him...even though he isn't here."

Sesshoumaru volunteered "I f you wish Kagome you can spend the rest of the night in my room, I promise not to do anything." Kagome smiled and nodded that it would be ok. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her down in his bed and he pulled up a chair by the bed. Kagome asked him what he was doing. He told her he would sleep in the chair he didn't mind she could use his bed.

Kagome stood up and push the chair away and pulled him into the bed with her. Sesshoumaru asked "are you sure you are ok with me sleeping here with you, I can leave if you want." Kagome placed two of her fingers to Sesshoumaru's mouth and told him to be quiet. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She raised her head up and placed a small kiss on his cheek "Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru, sleep well." with that she was out.

Sesshoumaru was felt like he need, no wanted, to sleep he took in Kagome's sweet scent once more before he also allowed unconsciousness to take over him.**_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always_**

With Inuyasha in Keade's hut

"Where is that bitch I swear I'll kill her if I see her again who took her I can't remember." Inuyasha paced back a forth in the hut trying to figure what exactally had happened before he was knocked out. Keade had left to take care of some woman's child about two hours ago and he didn't expect her back for another day or two.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks...That was it his brother had her he would go and get her away from his brother and see exactly how much torture the little bitch could withstand she had it coming to her she after all went for his brother.

Even thought it was the middle of the night he took off starting on his overnight journey to the western land castle, his brother's house, and he would get his bitch no matter what the cost. He would have her again at his side to do with her what he wants.

He arrived at the western land castle about noon the next day. He smelled Kagome's scent out side with the two brats Rin and Shippo. He sniffed out Sango and Miroku he couldn't believe it they were alive, but he had killed them. His damn half-brother definitely had something to do with that. Speaking of his half brother Inuyasha noticed that he was in his study and even with his demonic speed he wouldn't be able to stop Inuyasha taking Kagome unless he got on his trail right afterward.

Inuyasha realized he would need to cover his scent right after he takes off with her telling Sesshoumaru who took her but leaving him not knowing where Inuyasha takes Kagome.

_**  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides**_

With Sesshoumaru in his study

'I feel uneasy about something.'

He looked out of his study's balcony window to see Kagome and Shippo play tag with Rin. The sound of all their laughter was enough now to make a small smile form on his lips. He reluctantly went back to work only to be disrupted by Rin's scream.**_  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
_**

He saw a red clad figure obviously his brother picking Kagome up and taking her to God knows where. He was in the garden in the blink of an eye and he looked around he smelled his brother putrid smell and Kagome's beautiful smell.

Shippo was holding Rin and they both had tears running down their faces Sesshoumaru called five of his most trusted guards and set two of them to watching Rin and Shippo and took the other three to help him find Kagome.

_**  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already   
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
**_

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"LET ME GOOOOO!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha just hit her and knocked her out. He was gonna have a lot of fun with _his_ Kagome he couldn't wait.

_**  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)**_

Sesshoumaru was looking non-stop when he caught the faint scent of Kagome. He was gonna get back _his _Kagome.

_**  
I miss you, I miss you**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

_**I miss you, I miss you**_

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter also. I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed you guys rock. Twilight-Divona gave me a good idea thank you very much.

Please review, and thanks again to all of you that have.

See-ya

Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09


	3. Thoughtless

**Face Down **

by: Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha Charters or the song Thoughtless by Evanescence.**_

Chapter 3: Thoughtless, and Captured

**_All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming_**

Kagome awoke to cold metal wrapped around her wrists. She was chained to what seemed like a cave wall. She looked around and noticed a red clad figure sitting in the corner of this cave she was in. She tried to move and noticed that every boned and joint in her body ached. Panting sightly Kagome stood up to the best of her now limited ability.

"Where am I? Where is Rin and Shippo?" Kagome looked back at the red clad figure. The figure moved toward her. Once it was in enough light Kagome saw none other than Inuyasha looking at her with a sinister smile gracing his lips.

"I finally have you all to my self...been awhile it seems." Inuyasha loved the fear he sensed in her aura, and in her scent. She was scared to death of him and here she was stuck with him. She was really having some poor luck.

"I-Inuyasha wh-where am I-I and where is S-sesshoumaru?" Once Kagome had said that she watched the anger flashing over his face.

The blind fury Inuyasha was feeling was making it hard to concentrate on not kill the evil bitch where she stood. "You my sweet are in one of my favorite caves...This is where Sesshoumaru's mother was kill. Sick aren't I. My fucking bastard brother isn't going to get here in time to save your skanky ass. I bet you will think twice before you fuck him again."

_**  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  
**_

Kagome couldn't help the tears that slid down her face as she said "I haven't done anything with him Inuyasha he helped me get away from you. You are what I need to be protected from."

Inuyasha slapped her, hard, she was knocked back against the wall her chains rattling the whole way down. Tears still flowing freely. "Please Inuyasha just let me go. Please."

Inuyasha smirked again " are you getting worried or better yet scared. I knew I should have taken that little bitch and the bastard kit...I think they could be used against you...think about it Kagome little Rin screaming as I torture her...and that little Shippo trying to 'help' her and you."

"No, you wouldn't please, please don't I'll do anything." Kagome begged her eyes widening as she thought of what Inuyasha might be planning. She knew the man or demon she had felt love for was gone. The old him wouldn't have even thought of doing anything to hurt a young child in the way he was now suggesting, nor would the old him have raised a hand to hurt her...but he had and she was in for a painful stay in this cave that already had one person killed in it.

_**  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down**_

Inuyasha laughed at the look on her face he was wondering how long it would take his brother and his guards to find him. He notice the distant look on his Kagome's face, she was scared and she still held hope...he would crush that small shred of hope she was clinging to.

"My dear Kagome are you scared out of your mind yet. I am gonna make you beg for death you have killed my mate. Now I will kill you, and possibly Sesshoumaru...if he tries to get in my way." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

_**  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
**_

Kagome screamed out "SESSHOUMARU HELP ME! PLEASE!" Inuyasha laughed at her antics. She just kept screaming until she couldn't scream anymore.

Inuyasha said to her " you have finally ruined my hearing. I think you need to sleep for a while" Inuyasha pushed down on the pressure point of her neck and she was out like a light.

_**  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
**_

Once Kagome awoke again from her 'nap' she noticed an absence of clothes she was naked. Kagome started to freak out she was hyperventilating and she felt around her nude body as much as she could to see if anything was gone, or more sore than they needed to be. Inuyasha came out of the corner again.

"Kagome, Kagome, my dear sweet Kagome. I haven't done anything to your body...yet." Inuyasha said with a gesture to her nude body. Kagome involuntarily shivered.

_**You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me  
**_

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome "why couldn't you just love Kikyo and me both. I was good to you Kagome what did I do to make you stop loving me? Is it that I am a half demon, and my brother is a full fledged demon? WHY? TELL ME KAGOME, NOW!"

"Do you really want to know Inuyasha," Inuyasha nodded, Kagome continued getting louder and louder as she went on, " I don't love you anymore because you hit me YOU HIT ME INUYASHA THEN YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH THAT DEAD BITCH KIKYO AND LEFT ME. I AM NOT EVEN SURE WHAT I FEEL TOWARDS YOUR BROTHER, BUT IT IS ONE HELL OF A LOT MORE THAN I FEEL FOR YOU NOW. YOU BASTARD I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Kagome was panting by the time she was finished.

Inuyasha looked shocked the pissed. "You bitch." was all he said as he jumped on Kagome and started punching her knocking the breath out of her.

_**  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
**_

Kagome felt a few of her ribs break and her face was going to be one big bruise. Inuyasha just hit her harder as he thought of how she put him through hell by going to his brother. He noticed her crying hard not just because of the physical pain he was still inflecting, but also the mental pain he was still putting her though by telling her she was useless and Sesshoumaru would never love a human.

_**  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger And you're down, down, down  
**_

Inuyasha pulled the chains from the wall that held her up and knocked her to the ground he started to touch her and he removed his clothes. Right before he took the one thing she couldn't get back, a white blur knocked him off of her.

She heard a lot of yelling and then she heard swords clanking together then she heard a body hitting a wall. She looked up and there was Sesshoumaru covering her body with his kimono top and he picked her up and handed her to one of the guards behind him. Then she was back into a state of unconsciousness her savior had come and rescued her.

_**  
Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny? What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're bloody down in front of me  
**_

Sesshoumaru went back to his fight with Inuyasha and beat the crazed half demon into a bloody pulp before leaving him to die alone and beaten like Inuyasha would have left Kagome.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome from the guard and they all started walking back to the castle with Kagome snuggled close to Sesshoumaru's chest, for warmth and security. **_  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  
_**

Kagome awoke with a start with none other that Sesshoumaru laying on the bed beside her. She noticed he was asleep and he wore a small frown on his face. He was mumbling something she had to strain to hear him. "Inuyasha don't touch a hair on her head she is innocent don't touch her or I will kill you. Damn it!" He said the last part a little louder.

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace that made her gasp in pain. Sesshoumaru immediately pulled back in fear that he had really hurt her.

**_  
All my friends are gone,  
they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)  
Never gonna forget, never forget, how we hate the world  
_**

Kagome smiled up to him and wrapped her arms around him kissing him on the lips lightly. "This is the second time you have saved me my lord." she smiled at him again once she pulled back from the small kiss.

Sesshoumaru had a very light pink blush on his cheeks. He asked "Kagome are you ready for some lunch you haven't eaten anything since you have been here you have been asleep."

_**(Gonna take you down)**_

_**(Gonna take you down)**_

_**(Gonna take you down)**_

**_(Gonna take you down)  
_**

Kagome grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of his room and into the hall. They made it to the dinning room and once Kagome walked in she had Rin and Shippo****were the first to notice her and they both ran and hugged her tightly causing her a small amount of pain to her bruised and battered body but she was so happy to see them alive and alright she hugged back with just as much force.

_**  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
and Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  
**_

Once everyone was finished eating Kagome went on a walk with Sesshoumaru to discuss...

_**  
All of my hate cannot be bound  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground I will see you screaming  
**_

**A/N: Hello everyone Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09 here to say I hope you all liked this chapter I tried really hard to make it good. Thanks to all of those who reviewed I am hoping to hear form everyone. Please review even if you don't like it I would like to know...just please don't be to harsh. I have two songs in mind for it, what do you all think: _Missing _by: Evanescence, (I love them) or _Tainted love _the remake by Marilyn Manson. You can tell me what you think, but I am pretty sure I am doing it to Missing.**

**See-ya, **

**Sesshoumaru's-Angel-09**


End file.
